The Alternate Plan
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: Set just before the events of the film. When Jack Frost was called upon as the newest guardian, MiM had a different view of how the defeat of Pitch Black would play out. ONESHOT.


This idea slapped me in the face the other day when I was making fondant penguins (don't ask) and I decided to run with it.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Rise of the Guardians then I'd be bragging about it. But I don't and therefore true happiness will forever elude me.

**The Alternate Plan**

In a time of moon clippers and magic, dream sand and moonbeams, wizards and sisters of flight, the man in the moon looked to the Earth and was saddened.

For pinned in a cave by his noblest of guards was the king of Nightmares: Pitch Black.

While MiM was glad that this monstrous being had been subdued at the same time, the tsar remembered who this creature use to be and his heart broke.

A general, a father and a well-respected man of honor clad in gold guarding fearlings day and night, only wavering when the safety of his precious little girl was in question. To become a thing of nightmarish horror, that the moonbeams, fearfully, referred to as "The Pitch", was not a fate Kozmotis Pitchner deserved.

Years went by and MiM was saddened even more.

When Pitch was freed and once more threatened children with fear and nightmares, Guardians had to be called in to keep the King of Nightmares at bay.

But during all their fights and scuffles MiM noticed Pitch Black's running theme in his evil doings; His hunt to create a fearling prince or princess.

Even in his darkened state, the whisper of a father remained. The desire to nurture and love was still there, buried amongst the drive to conquer and destroy.

So when Pitch, after years, settled and seemed to vanish, MiM decided that when the king of nightmares inevitably returned to cause chaos and fear once more, he would be ready; Not with an army, but with a friend. Someone created for Pitch, to ease his black heart and give purpose to his restless spirit.

MiM began his search for a being suitable for Pitch, but it wasn't until the late 1600's in Burgess Pennsylvania, that MiM found a suitable candidate: A boy, just on the cusp of adulthood, who was fun loving, kind, reckless, head strong, devoted and caring.

This joyful boy was always looking out for and tending to the needs of the younger children in his town as well as seeing to the needs of his mother and younger sister, but the boy, was still young enough to require much care and nurturing himself; something that was overlooked in a time when children were made to grow up far too quickly.

It was all too perfect when the boy threw away his mortal life in order to save his little sister. Yes, this boy, so caring and fun, would be ideal for Pitch.

Once the final breath left the boy's lungs and his heart ceased to beat, MiM set to work, filling the boy's body with powers of ice and snow; Powers that would undoubtedly attract the eye of the Nightmare King.

While winter was a harsh season bringing fear, death and chill to all it touched, it could also be a source of beauty and joy.

MiM knew the powers of frostbitten winter would certainly draw Pitch in, but the boy's need to be cared for would be the factor that would make Pitch wish to keep him. This boy would no longer recall his mortal family. He would be alone, and kept alone. So when Pitch finally returned, this nothing boy, unseen and unloved would be in desperate need for family. A need Pitch would no doubt feel the urge to see to.

Pitch would finally have someone to care for and love as his own, and this boy, so optimistic and lively would show Pitch joy and happiness. Pitch would, no doubt, change for the better, with a child of frost forever by his side.

This was the plan set in place by the man in the moon, when the fun loving boy re-entered the world as winter itself.

300 years passed; the child of winter remaining fun loving but lonely, unknowingly waiting for his father to take him in. MiM almost gave up hope that Pitch would return and finally give this boy the family the lunar Tsar had silently promised him.

But then, a glimpse of a nightmare appeared, fear began to spread, and black sand began to flow.

The Pitch had returned.

MiM was so pleased, for now his wondrous plan would begin to fall into place!

The guardians were summoned, and given their clue as to how to defeat the evil of Pitch without having to do any harm to the world or themselves. Jack Frost; he would be their tool.

A boy of ice in need of a family's warmth, and a nightmare king in need of someone to care for and love. Once brought together, the threat of the boogey man would be neutralized once and for all. Not with force, but with family.

Nothing could go wrong.

**The End**


End file.
